


Gift Wrapped

by buns1974



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buns1974/pseuds/buns1974
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the episode Many Happy Returns, I thought this was how John should celebrate his birthday…with a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrapped

Standing in front of John’s door, Joss can’t believe what she’s about to do but like the saying goes: “A girl’s got to do what a girl’s got to do.” Taking a deep breath, she knocks on the door and waits, nervously tugging on the belt of her knee length trench coat. The door swings open and she stares at John; standing there shirtless with a pair of black slacks, water dripping off his muscular chest with a towel wrapped around his neck. Damn she thinks, licking her lips, who knew one could be jealous of drops of water! 

John snaps her out of her haze. “So Detective, see anything you like?” He shoots her his usual arrogant ass smirk but she’s got something for him in return.

She looks up at his sexy little smirk and can’t help the smile that spreads across her face and decides to let him know that indeed, she does. “Well, from what little I can see… yes, as a matter of fact, I do.” She shoots him a wink and walks into the apartment feeling empowered and alive and she knows only this man has ever made her feel this way. Turning to him before he can start up another round of smart ass comments she says. “Look I know you don’t like birthdays and you’re probably pissed at Finch for letting it be known but since I went through all the trouble, the least you can do is take your gift.” Lifting her chin she places her hand over the belt tied at her waist as she taps her foot, waiting impatiently for his response.  
He stands there watching her, looking so damn stubborn and sexy as hell, with a determined glint in her eye - he knows damn well he’s going to accept her gift. Of course this means he’ll have to have words with Finch about minding his own business but he’ll deal with him later. Sighing, he nods his head and says resignedly. “Fine Joss, go ahead and give me my gift and then you can be on your way.”

She shoots him a smile and another wink because he has no fucking clue that this just might turn out to be the best damn present he’s ever received. Tugging at the belt on her coat until it comes loose, she locks eyes with his. She opens the coat fully and shrugs it off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.  
His eyes widen at what she’s wearing or better yet - not wearing. She stands before him in a blood red bow which is strategically wrapped around her breasts and bikini area. The contrast between the red of the bow and her caramel colored skin along with the fact that the bow barely covers a few scarce inches of her skin makes his mouth water and his cock hard. But she’s not done just yet. She turns slowly, revealing to him that the slash of red barely covers her ass and that the bow is tied just above the curve of her ass. A gift…just waiting to be unwrapped. 

She turns her head, looking at him over her shoulder and smiles at his reaction. Feeling more and more confident she says. “So John, are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to unwrap your gift?”  
Finally snapping out of the shock his “present” has caused, he shoots her a sexy smirk as his eyes, once again, slowly take in the vision that she is and responds. “Yes, but what do I do with my ‘gift’ after I’ve opened it?” Slowly he makes his way towards her, circling her like a very horny lion ready to mate with his lioness.

She replies quickly, her voice husky. “It depends!”  
Coming to a halt directly behind her, he leans down and whispers. “Depends on what Joss?”  
She can feel his warm breath against her neck as he waits for her to respond which gives her goose bumps all over her scantily clad body. Closing her eyes she nearly moans because the heat from his body against her back feels oh so damn good. She stands there, imagining what he’s going to do to her.

“Joss!” He calls out her name as her mind had wandered, thinking about what he was going to do with her.  
She’s finally able to clear her mind long enough to respond. “Depends on what you want to do with your gift. Some men get a gift like this and they don’t know how to handle it, or take care of it, or even make sure that a gift like this is completely… satisfied.” She purred. “You’re not one of those men that would leave a gift… unsatisfied are you John?” She says this while running her hands over the sash of material covering her breast and then down to her heat.  
His eyes smolder with lust and he nearly moans as he walks back around to stand in front of her, watching her every sexy… fucking… move. “Rest assured Joss, any gift that I unwrap is left completely… satisfied… and… utterly spent. Besides, I don’t have a problem; it’s usually the gift that has the problem!” He stands in front of her looking so hot and sexy and he knows she can’t wait to be unwrapped. But first she has to respond to his challenge and make no mistake it is a challenge.  
Raising her chin to look him in the eye she asks. “And what problem would that be John?” She feels her heart beat faster as she feels the electric spark between them - as well as a change in the game being played. The stakes have just gotten hotter but then again, so has she. 

Locking eyes with hers, he answers. “Most gifts after being…unwrapped just can’t keep up with me. They lack the… stamina needed to go the distance with me Joss. I guess the question is how’s your…umm… stamina?”  
‘God’ she thinks, he’s so sexy that she just wants to knock that smirk right off his face but if truth be told, she’d much rather kiss it off. Licking her lips, she says. “My stamina is pretty damn impressive. So much so that usually any man that has…unwrapped a gift that I’ve given has always come back for more… presents.” Smirking, she continues driving him wild with her hands that had not stopped touching the bow, which in essence is herself.  
He leers down at her then shoots her a glare at the mention of her with other men unwrapping or touching any part of her body. It pisses him off, and knowing her smart, stubborn, and determined ass; he knows it was deliberate, because this woman brings out a possessive streak in him like no woman before her. He decides that he’s going to show her just how much stamina he has but he’s also determined to erase the memory she has of any other man before him. He plans on taking his time with her, at least in the beginning because he’s damn sure that at some point, things will be fast, hot, and looking down at the bulge in his pants, definitely hard. 

Touching her stomach, he caresses it softly, making his way slowly south but just as he gets ready to touch her mound he stops. He reverses his caress until he reaches her breast just barely grazing the sash covered nipple, smirking as he hears her sharply inhaled breath. His hand heads back down south again until he reaches her belly button and as he slowly walks around her body, he continues his caresses until he’s standing directly behind her with no space between them. He knows she can feel his rock hard cock pushing up against her. Resting his hands on her hips, he holds her in place as she brushes against him but he knows that if he doesn’t stop her now, things could get out of hand pretty damn fast and he plans on taking his time with her. 

Leaning down he gently nips at her earlobe wringing a moan from her lips. He then sucks the lobe into his mouth as he takes both hands and caresses her breasts which feel so different with the sash covering them but her nipples which are hard and erect, still feel the same. He twirls them as he places kisses on her neck and soft little bites that are driving her wild, if the moans and grinding back onto his cock were any indication. Breathing hard he decides that he’s ready to open his gift and to see if she can back up her stamina claim and knowing her stubborn ass, neither of them will be getting any sleep tonight.  
Reaching for the bow tied at the small of her back, he pulls one end of the sash and the entire bow unravels, once again making his mouth water. Walking back in front of her, he sees nothing hiding his gift now. His eyes smolder with lust as he rakes his eyes over her body from head to toe and for the first time in years, he’s never been so happy to celebrate getting a gift for his birthday. He can’t wait to see what she gets him next year. Shaking the thoughts of long term off his mind he leans down and kisses her softly. Then he starts nibbling at her lips and a soft moan escapes. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, raking the roof of her mouth. Now as they both moan his hands make their way down her back to grip her ass and grinds against her. 

Joss decides it’s time to start participating in this birthday gift. Snatching the towel from around his neck, she tosses it while still in a duel with his tongue but they have to come up for air. Breathing hard, she leans down sucking his nipple into her mouth, ripping a moan from him this time. Coming to the conclusion that his nipples are ultra-sensitive, she leans over and repeats her action on his other nipple and his hand rises to hold her head in place. He throws his head back, loud moans of ecstasy fills the room.

Fisting her hair, he finally rips her off of his chest and slams his mouth down on hers. He kisses her hard and then stops suddenly. Her eyes snap open in confusion but more so in annoyance. “Why did you stop?” She huffs out in annoyance.  
“Because Detective, this; he says as he caresses her from her neck all the way down, stopping to cup her between her legs is my gift. So what that means is that I’m in control of…my…gift and will do whatever the hell I want, when I want, and how I want with my gift. And you can bet your sexy little ass that I plan on “doing it” to you all fucking night long. So, do you have any objections to that?” He’s giving her his best ‘don’t fuck with me’ look, which always makes her so hot she can barely stand it, but she still plans on trying to have the last word with the arrogant son of a bitch.  
“I have no objections at all as long as you can keep up with me and my stamina and keep your word about your…skills.”  
He can’t help but notice how her smirk is perfect and he’s so fucking turned on but of course he’ll never let her know… she’s already way too arrogant for him as it is. Taking her hand he leads her towards the California king sized bed on the other side of the room. He stops and sits on the side of the bed and brings her to stand between his legs. With the height of the bed he’s at the exact level of her breasts; whose nipples are rock hard. Leaning in he wraps his lips around one sucking and biting gently, then increasingly harder as she moans. Her fingers grip his hair hard as she moves to straddle one of his thighs and starts grinding against it. He can feel just how wet she is and the fact that he’s the cause turns him on so much that he’s painfully hard. 

Lying back on the bed bringing her down with him, he reaches for her hips, bringing her to him to straddle his lap. She proceeds to grind and rub her heat against his cock; moaning in pleasure from his lips and the friction her grinding has caused. He decides that it’s time to see just what his present…tastes like. He lifts her until she’s straddling his face and he latches onto her clit, which is already swollen and hard. She moans, her hands gripping the bed as she is riding his face in ecstasy. She feels the beginning of an orgasm but he simply sucks harder; planning on giving her the first of many orgasms to come for the night. 

Gripping her ass, he slides two fingers into her heat from the back. He thrusts them in, again and again, until she stiffens, screaming out his name as she comes but he knows she can handle more - and he damn well plans on giving her a hell of a lot more this night. Shaking as the tremors from her first orgasm wrack her body, she moans his name unsure if she’s begging him for more or pleading with him to stop. Unbelievably, she can feel the beginnings of another orgasm coming again, so soon; even before the first fades completely. As he holds her over his face and slams those long, talented fingers into her hard and sucks on her clit, the pleasure and the pain combined are too much. It sends her overboard once again and she screams his name, her body shaking as she slumps over, still straddling his face.  
Lifting her up gently, he slides her down his body with one hand as his other hand works the belt of his pants and then unzips them. Raising his hips to push the pants off leaving him naked below her, he settles her over his rock hard cock. Lifting her, he slowly lowers her onto his cock while moaning in pleasure at how fucking hot and tight she is around him. She stirs and then moans as the fullness of his cock in her heat is almost painful because of his girth and her two recent orgasms but that doesn’t stop her hips; that seem to have a mind of their own as she moves up and down on his cock.  
He takes hold of her hips lifting her up and slamming her down as he lifts his hips up off the bed. They moan in pleasure as she sits up and takes control of the movements. She rides him as his hands stay on her hips continuing to lift up as she slams down. John watches her just looking so fucking fierce in her desire to ride his cock that, unbelievably, he gets even harder. She moans in appreciation so he sends her one of his trademark sexy ass smirks but she doesn’t even notice because she’s so into riding him… and she does so with both a fierceness and a wildness that takes his breath away - as only this woman, no make that his woman, can. 

Leaning up he grabs both of her breasts. He starts sucking both nipples into his mouth, biting and pulling them with his teeth and then soothing the sting with his tongue as she continues to buck and ride him like his very own cowgirl. All he can think is yee…fucking…haw…ride…him… cowgirl. Grabbing her around the waist, he turns them both over so that he’s on top and her legs wrap around his waist. He slams into her hard, making them both moan as she grips his ass and rises up to meet him thrust for fucking thrust.  
She takes her nails and scratches them down his back like a cat marking her territory and he loves it- if the way he yells “fuck yes” is any indication. She leans up kissing him as she tightens her walls on his cock causing him to yell once again. He continues to slam into her again and again as his control has snapped. Reaching for her legs he spreads them wide as he lifts them sitting back on his knees as he thrust into her heat and he can feel the tightening in his testicles indicating his orgasm is imminent and damn if he’s not ready. Raising her legs over his shoulder gives him all the leverage he needs to fuck her senseless and so he does. 

Still sitting on his knees he looks into her eyes and takes his first two fingers and licking them he scrapes his nails gently down her swollen clit. Head thrown back against the bed she screams out as her third orgasm has her clamping down on his cock with a vice like grip that sends him over the edge towards ecstasy with her. “Joss…so…good baby so fucking good…yesssssssssssss!” He screams and with a few more thrusts, he slumps over her, totally spent, breathing hard and too tired to move or think. 

Finally gathering the strength to move, he rolls off of her and while still trying to catch his breath, she rises up to lean over him and says. “Don’t tell me that infamous stamina is gone already John. I mean I thought it was the “gifts” that are usually worn out first and can’t keep up with you… yet you look like you’re done for the night… old man.” She shoots him a smirk which grows even wider at his glare and she would bet her ass that he’s definitely going to rise to the challenge. She continues challenging him by lowering her eyes to his softened cock and says. “I guess you can’t “rise” to the occasion and keep up after all.” Smiling, she falls back onto the bed, resting her head in her hands and waits to see what he does next.  
Reaching over and swooping her up, he places her on top of him while still glaring at the shit eating grin of hers and thinks; this woman really was made for him - in and out of bed… but especially in. “I can assure you Detective that not only will I be “rising” again but you will damn sure be coming again, a few more times. It might be by my tongue, my cock, or even my fingers but… you… will… definitely… be… coming all night long. And I am nothing - if not persistent, determined, and a man of my word.” After making this statement he sets out to prove it - and does he ever. Best damn gift, bar none, hands down but then again there’s always next year’s birthday.


End file.
